Green Lantern (Hal Jordan)'s Intro Quotes (Teen Titans vs X-Men 2)
VS. Bumblebee Bumblebee: You overestimate your power ring so much,Hal. Green Lantern: Nobody uses it better than I do. Bumblebee: Time to teach you some humility. VS. Captain America Green Lantern: I fly,you don't. I win. Captain America: We Avengers always fight a good fight. Green Lantern: I thought you were supposed to complain. VS. Captain Marvel Captain Marvel: We both used to be pilots. Green Lantern: '''And we both received powers of aliens. '''Captain Marvel: At least I don't need a ring. ---- Green Lantern: So,you and Spider-Man... Captain Marvel: How is Carol Ferris going? Green Lantern: '''Wanna know? Less talking,more fighting. VS. Deathstroke '''Green Lantern: Nekron sent you here? Deathstroke: What gives you the idea? Green Lantern: He brings anyone back to life. VS. Firestar Firestar: So,an alien gave this ring to you? Green Lantern: Nobody uses the ring like I do. Firestar: Perhaps Spider-Man could test it. VS. Green Arrow Green Lantern: Carol is very angry with you,Ollie. Green Arrow: Something I told her? Green Lantern: Mocking a power ring is expensive. VS. Green Lantern (Guy Gardner) Guy Gardner: Green Lantern vs Green Lantern. Hal Jordan: You have a lot to learn,Guy. Guy Gardner: You know I learn fast,Hal. VS. Green Lantern (Jessica Cruz) Hal Jordan: So,you are the new Green Lantern? Jessica Cruz: Call me Jessica Cruz. Hal Jordan: Hal Jordan. Nice to meet you. VS. Green Ranger Green Lantern: I fly,you don't. I win. Green Ranger: I can summon the Dragonzord to crush you,Hal Jordan. Green Lantern: Ring. Create a giant robot for me. VS. Hawkman Hawkman: I'm glad you're not John Stewart. Green Lantern: What are you talking about,Katar? Hawkman: I never trusted him for flirting with Shayera. ---- Green Lantern: The Green Lantern will handle this. Hawkman: The Thanagarians never give up. Green Lantern: It seems we'll do it the hard way. VS. Himself Hal Jordan 1: Am I having a nightmare? Hal Jordan 2: Or maybe a ultimate test of the guardians? Hal Jordan 1: '''Probably another work of Sinestro. ---- '''Hal Jordan 1: Which universe did you come from? Hal Jordan 2: It's a long story. Hal Jordan 1: Then let's skip the questions. VS. Hyperion Green Lantern: You remind me of Atrocitus. Hyperion: Did he become a dictator too? Green Lantern: That's because you are too angry. ---- Green Lantern: '''You remind me of Atrocitus. '''Hyperion: And you remind me of Dr.Spectrum. Green Lantern: Never heard of this before. VS. Impulse Green Lantern: Another Flash? Impulse: Bart Allen. Known as Impulse. Green Lantern: Hal Jordan. Nice to meet you. VS. Iron Man Green Lantern: I guess we have met before,Stark. Iron Man: I remember...We have become Iron Lantern. Green Lantern: Merging with you was strange. VS. Jean Grey Green Lantern: Colossus did the right choice by abandoning you. Jean Grey: You call betrayal as the right choice? Green Lantern: Depends on the occasion VS. Mysterio Green Lantern: You remind me of Sinestro,Beck. Mysterio: It'd be an honor to use the yellow ring. Green Lantern: But this won't happen. VS. Nightwing Nightwing: I would like to be a Green Lantern if I could. Hal Jordan: Nobody uses this ring better than me. Nightwing: Such arrogance,Hal. ---- Hal Jordan: '''The Green Lantern will take care of this. '''Nightwing: '''I called for the entire Justice League. '''Hal Jordan: Do you think Batman or Superman is enough? ---- Hal Jordan: '''Know your place,Dick Grayson. '''Nightwing: '''Even Superman respects me. '''Hal Jordan: OK,Then. Mister Grayson. VS. Raven Raven: You are still afraid,Hal Jordan. Green Lantern: How can you be so sure? Raven: '''I can feel it. VS. Reverse Flash '''Reverse Flash: Barry Allen needs to die,Hal Jordan. Green Lantern: But what did he do? Reverse Flash: He almost doomed the entire multiverse. VS. Silver Surfer Silver Surfer: I knew someone like you during my journey. Green Lantern: Let me guess...Kyle Rayner? Silver Surfer: It's not a surprise that you know it. VS. Spider-Man Spider-Man: I thought only women used rings. Green Lantern: This behavior is expensive, Peter. Spider-Man: I'll ask Mr. Stark to send a check. ---- Green Lantern: ''' Know your place,junior. '''Spider-Man: I am an Avenger now. Did you get it? Green Lantern: OK,Then. MISTER Junior. ---- Green Lantern: ''' I though War Machine was enough as Iron Man's sidekick. '''Spider-Man: I am not exactly his sidekick. Green Lantern: Spoken like a true sidekick. VS. Star Sapphire Green Lantern: Let's go,Carol. Star Sapphire: I'm right here,Jordan. Green Lantern: Time to level up. ---- Star Sapphire: Come here,Jordan. Green Lantern: I know a Star Sapphire's games,Carol. Star Sapphire: Lying to yourself,darling? ---- Green Lantern: Love against Willpower. Star Sapphire: We all know that Love triumphs in the end. Green Lantern: Not as long as I use this ring. ---- Star Sapphire: Good thing you are nothing like John Stewart. Green Lantern: Like it is not argued. Star Sapphire: At least you know that I'm much better than Hawkgirl. VS. Superman Superman: It's been a long time,Hal. Green Lantern: The same goes to you,Clark. Superman: At least some things never change. VS. Taskmaster Green Lantern: Did Sinestro send you after me? Taskmaster: How do you know it? Green Lantern: He hates the Green Lanterns. VS. Vixen Vixen: You still use this bijou to fight? Green Lantern: At least I'm not schizophrenic. VIxen: Is talking to animals a schizophrenia? VS. Zoom Zoom: Another friend of The Flash? Green Lantern: Let me guess...Another enemy? Zoom: I'll bring your dead body to him. Category:Quotes Category:Teen Titans vs X-Men 2 Category:Crossovers